Spit and Polish
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Agents Michigan and New Jersey get in a tassel with an angry Agent Maine. But find out this anger was not what they expected. *Rated T for swearing*


**I just thought this would be funny. This includes my OCs Agent Michigan and New Jersey. It's very short, but funny and kinda fluffy. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Michigan wasn't so sure she wanted to lower the book she was reading when New Jersey screamed for her help from the other room. He was extremely annoying and for some reason or another he found her the best of company. He called out for her again and a gunshot rang out. The book dropped down into her lap at this noise and she stared at the door leading into the room New Jersey had called from. She put her bookmark in and set the book down. She stood up and peeked into the room. She screamed out in surprise and hit the floor as a bullet headed straight for her. She looked over at the shooter and glared as she stood back up.

"What the hell Maine?" she hissed out. She froze in her movement as Maine let out a loud growl and went to punch Jersey's head. Jersey ducked just in time and his fist got stuck in the wall, allowing Jersey to run away and he was shaking in fear. "What's Maine pissed off about now?" Jersey shrugged and looked over at her, scared half to death. She turned to Maine, determined to get an answer out of the speechless freelancer. "What the hell is wrong with you now Maine?" Maine pulled his fist and let out a low hiss at her. She grumbled to herself. Great, now he was pissed off at her too. Jersey grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the way as a bullet headed for her right eye. "Thanks." He nodded.

"Yup, no problem. Now what do we do?" he asked. Michigan shrugged. How the hell should she know? "Duck!" Both hit the deck as Maine threw a grenade at them, it whizzed passed and pieces of metal chairs went everywhere. Michigan grunted as a leg knocking into her left side. Damn it. She pushed herself back to her feet and Jersey did the same. With anybody else they would've taken them on together without much effort, but they knew better than to pick a fight with Maine. He let out a roar like noise and ran towards them. Jersey shoved Michigan out of the way as Maine grabbed him with one hand and tossed him across the room.

"Goddamn it Maine, what's your problem?" Michigan screamed at him. Maine grabbed her by the leg and tossed her over with Jersey. The pair stood up and looked up in horror as Maine came towards them, obviously angrier than before. Michigan and Jersey looked over at each other as if the next time they saw one another was going to be in the medical bey, and they be what would happen. Michigan let out a small yelp and Jersey grunted as Maine lifted them into the air, each with one hand. He snarled and the two struggled to get free. "Come on Maine, what the hell can you be so pissed off about?"

"Hey Maine!" came Wash's surprisingly peppy voice. Maine looked over his shoulder to look at him. Michigan coughed a bit at the pressure being put on her throat and looked over at Agent Washington. With both arms he held up an extremely clean (almost sparkling in fact) brute shot. Even if at that moment Wash had his helmet on, which he didn't, Michigan would know he was smiling. He noticed Michigan and Jersey and paused to give them a look to say he was sorry before turning back to look at Maine. "It was all messed up from our last mission, so I cleaned it for ya." Maine dropped Jersey and Michigan to the ground and walked over to him.

He snatched up the brute shot and looked it over. The two agents that lay on the ground stood up. Michigan grabbed Jersey by the arm and helped him to his feet. They both looked over as Maine inspected the newly cleaned brute shot. By what Michigan could tell it looked just like new, Wash must've gone through a lot of trouble to do that. After a long moment of silent inspection Maine set it on the ground and wrapped one arm around the other agent in a hug of sorts. Michigan and Jersey flinched, thinking he was going to attack the freelancer, but he caused him no harm. Wash grabbed onto Maine's arm, and much to Michigan and Jersey's surprise even laughed a little.

"You're welcome buddy," he said. He looked over at Michigan and Jersey. "Sorry 'bout him attacking you guys." Michigan and Jersey looked at each other. They could imagine the smile Maine had on his face at this exact moment.

"No problem," they said together.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Had to wrap it up real quick, got busy.**

**Well, thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
